This invention pertains to a time-variable circuit for activating a plurality of illuminating devices.
Recently artists, and more particularly painters and sculptors have started incorporating various light-generating or illuminating devices in their work as a means for achieving certain special aesthetic effects. Furthermore, it has been found that by time-varying the intensity of these devices the passage of time may be incorporated in these art works as a fourth dimension.